Vlad et la prison d'Yvan
by Dios-Eternal
Summary: Emprisonné maintenant depuis des siècles le vampire le plus connu connais enfin le nom de son bourreau, mais que lui veut donc cette homme? Pourquoi le garde t-il en vie? Venez vous plonger dans un huis-clos vampirique et sombre
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : 1476 la naissance d'un mythe

La fin est-elle vraiment arrivé ce demanda l'homme en regardant le ciel se parsemer d'étoiles alors que le sang coulait de sa bouche et de ses blessures, était-il vraiment entrain de mourir? Alors que cette questions lui traversa l'esprit il entendit des pas, plus en plus proches venir vers lui.  
Qui venait donc ainsi s'approchant rapidement? Son ennemi? Un allié? La Mort?

Il tourna la tête et...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

Alors qu'il se réveilla en sursaut pendant que vint à tomber la nuit, il passa une main sur son visage, encore ce rêve pourtant cela remonte à bien des siècles maintenant que le voilà devenu un vampire, tandis qu'il quitta son lit pour se rendre à la fenêtre, il recula rapidement en regardant sa main qui paraissait brûler, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui semblait âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnant poivre sel, grand et une carrure carrée, il avait un visage carré bien dessiné et une petite barbe naissance sur le menton, ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur celui qui avait crié

"Vlad, Vlad il ne faut pas approcher la fenêtre tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas fuir" Dit alors l'homme en mordant son poignet pour en faire couler son sang, à peine celui-ci tombant sur le sol que celui qui se nommait Vlad prit le poignet et enfonça ses crocs dans la chaire de l'homme. Quant à l'homme il sourit ravi puis il fit reculer son prisonnier oui car le vampire était ainsi, un prisonnier

"Sais-tu Vlad que les mortels on fait de toi un grand vampire en 539 ans tu es devenu une légende alors que personne ne connait la vérité, ni même qu'en réalité tu es magnifique quand je pense que les tableaux et les films font de toi un être répugnant physiquement j'en ai le coeur profondément blessé" ria l'homme en caressant le visage du prince, Vlad recula en lui lançant un regard sombre

"Un coeur toi laisse-moi rire, tu n'as pas de coeur, comment peut-on avoir un coeur à enfermer un homme de la sorte et avoir fait de lui un monstre? "Répondit le vampire en jetant des livres dans la figure de son geôlier

"Ils disent que je suis un suceur de sang ayant renier Dieu et que j'aurai passé un pacte avec le Diable, ils disent que j'aurai tuer ma bien-aimée, comment peuvent-il dire que j'ai passé un pacte avec le Diable, comment osent-ils dire des mensonges" Hurla Vlad

L'autre homme ne répondit rien, il se contenta de se lever et s'approcher du vampire ou il le prit contre lui, en caressant son visage et passant une main dans ses cheveux noir, quand à ses yeux noirs se glissèrent le long du visage fin de Vlad puis fixèrent ses yeux bleus, puis il le lâcha et quitta la pièce sous les hurlements du vampire qui tambouriné à la porte

"LAISSE-MOI SORTIR JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE UN MONSTRE LAISSE-MOI"

Alors qu'il frappait la porte de toute ses forces comme s'il espérait ainsi l'ouvrir, il était perdu, voilà déjà 539 ans que l'homme l'avait transformé et que l'on racontait des "mensonges" à son sujet. Vlad recula et se remit sur le lit, sa patrie lui manquait, son peuple, sa femme. C'était certes un monstre à l'époque pour avoir empaler son peuple mais jamais il n'avait bu du sang comme il était dit.  
Il devait en prendre maintenant étant un suceur de sang un vampire, et cela le répugnait profondément, il se demandait quel jour on était, le mois aussi et même l'heure, bien qu'il savait qu'il faisait nuit voyant cela depuis la fenêtre.  
Il était bel et bien prisonnier d'un autre vampire.

"LAISSE-MOI SORTIR" Cria encore une fois Vlad en s'approchant de la porte, au même instant celle-ci s'ouvrit à nouveau sur l'homme et une jeune femme qui semblait être sous hypnose

"Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger" Affirma l'autre vampire en refermant la porte sur Vlad en quittant la pièce.

La jeune fille était debout sans bouger, le regard dans le vide comme si elle n'avait pas conscience d'être en compagnie d'un homme, d'un vampire. Vlad savait ce que voulait l'autre mais il ne lui donnerai pas, pourtant alors que les heures passèrent la faim montait en lui et cela ne s'arrangeait pas quand la jeune femme, prit une lame dans sa poche et se mit à ce couper pour y faire couler du sang , c'était le goutte de trop pour Vlad qui se jeta sur elle pour venir lui prendre le poignet et la vidant ainsi de son sang.

Une fois la jeune fille morte, il la regarda en allant s'asseoir sur le lit laissant le sang couler le long de sa nuque, l'autre homme entra

"Vlad regarde-moi cela, tu lui a totalement arraché le poignet, vraiment tu ne sais pas apprécier la nourriture" Sourit-il en s'approchant de Vlad

"Et regarde toi, tu as du sang partout " Il prit le menton du vampire et lécha le sang qui était sur la commissure de ses lèvres

"Ne me touche pas" Le repoussa Vlad en s'essuyant d'un revers de la manche le reste de sang sur lui sous le rire de l'autre homme qui resta assis à ses côtes

"Que je ne te touche pas, vraiment pourtant que si j'ai envie de te toucher, je te toucherai Vlad" Affirma l'autre vampire en prenant le menton de Vlad

"Petit prince être ainsi enfermé comme c'est risible mais tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi"

Puis il le lâcha et quitta la pièce comme tout les autres fois Vlad hurla qu'il le libère


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Mais dis-moi ton prénom

Alors que les jours passèrent sans que rien ne change entre Vlad et l'autre homme, le prince bien que toujours enfermé commença quelque peut bien que difficilement à accepter les conditions de son enfermement, puis un soir alors que l'autre vampire entra Vlad s'approcha de lui ce qu'il ne faisait jamais auparavant

"Cela fait des années que je suis ton prisonnier mais je ne sais rien de toi" Il le regardait avec insistance

"Hum! Et que veux-tu savoir?" L'homme prit le prince contre lui tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il passa une main sur visage du vampire qui recula sous la caresse

"Je ne sais rien de toi, juste que tu es comme moi, un, un vampire alors j'aimerai enfin quel est ton prénom?" Demanda alors Vlad en se posant sur le lit, unique meuble de la pièce qui était pourtant grande

"Mon prénom c'est tout ce que tu désire savoir mon cher prince, et bien je me nomme Yvan tout simplement, tu aurai très pu me le demander depuis longtemps, mais dis-moi comment me nommais-tu alors?" Yvan se mit lui aussi sur le lit en s'approchant de Vlad, il lui tendit son poignet pour que celui-ci puisse boire son sang, alors que Vlad prit le poignet en enfonçant ses crocs dans la chaire du poignet il répondit

"Monstre, vampire, tout simplement" Il se régala alors du sang de l'homme, Yvan sourit bien qu'amuser repoussa Vlad et lui prit le visage

"Mon prince quand je pense que tu as réussi à faire peur à une armée puissante les Ottomans, que tes ennemis tremblaient à ton nom et que te voilà à ma merci, comme cela semble injuste pour toi mais regarde je t'ai donné la vie éternelle pour toujours"

Vlad repoussa Yvan d'un geste de la main et recula contre le mur, laissant le sang couler sur sa gorge

"Je ne t'ai jamais rien demander, tu crois que j'ai envie d'être un vampire et surtout de passer ma vie enfermer ici, que me veux-tu à la fin?" Cria Vlad

Yvan sourit et se leva puis il prit Vlad au visage et lécha le sang sur ses lèvres

"Pour te faire souffrir mon prince"

Puis il quitta nouveau la pièce

"YVAN JE VEUX SORTIR,JE T'EN PRIS"

Vlad savait maintenant pourquoi Yvan le voulait vivant pour le faire souffrir, alors qu'il était assit sur son lit tout en tenant les jambes contre lui, il réfléchit. Si cet homme désirait le voir ainsi c'était que dans le passé il avait du faire quelque chose qui le mette dans une telle rage. Mais quoi?

Vlad ne s'en souvenait pas, il avait tuer tellement de monde que le visage d'Yvan ne lui avait rien dit et puis surtout comment aurait-il pu oublier le visage d'un vampire?

Pendant ce temps depuis un salon au style gothique de rouge et violet, avec une pointe de blanc, le vampire affiché un sourire radieux, Yvan était entrain de regarder son prisonnier se morfonde sur ce qui lui arrivait, il passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre-sel en buvant un verre de rouge, certes ce n'était pas du vin qui était dans la coupe transparente, tout en buvant sa coupe il se leva et quitta le salon pour passer un long couloir afin de se rendre dans la chambre de son prisonnier

"Vlad, Vlad mon cher prince comme c'est un délice de te voir ainsi tout aussi mal, psychologiquement que physiquement" Yvan s'approcha de Vlad et lui prit le bras et mordit celui-ci avec force ce qui décrocha une douleur

"AAAAAAAAH!" Hurla Vlad en repoussant Yvan qui ne le lâcha pas pour autant, ses crocs s'enfoncèrent même plus en lui ce qui allait lui briser le poignet, puis alors qu'Yvan avait bu le sang de Vlad il lui lâcha le poignet et s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de sa manche

"J'aime te voir ainsi mon petit prince, tu es vraiment adorable" Il prit alors les cheveux de Vlad et le tira alors vers lui

"Lâche-moi Yvan LÂCHE-MOI TU ME FAIS MAL YVAN ARRÊTE" hurla Vlad en tenant la main d'Yvan avec ses deux mains, mais l'autre ne lâcha pas non au contraire il tira encore plus fort sur la chevelure du prince et l'approcha plus près de lui .

"Silence tu me casse les tympans à hurler comme ça, je te fais mal mais c'est le but petit prince, te voir à mes pieds me font jubiler de plaisir"

Il avait son visage très proche de l'autre et l'embrassa en lui mordant la langue mêlant ainsi salive et sang dans ce torride baiser, puis il le lâcha

"Mai 1470" lui murmura Yvan pour quitter ensuite la chambre

Vlad le regarda partir, en posant une main sur sa bouche, la blessure cicatrisa bien vite ce qui était un avantage mais la douleur qui lui brûlait la poitrine ne semblait que s'agrandir


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'enfer de Vlad

Yvan ne revenait pas comme il l'avait dit, si bien que Vlad en fut soulagé. Le prince roumain devait se l'avouer il avait peur, peur de cet homme de ce monstre.

Pourtant les jours passèrent sans qu'Yvan ne revienne, Vlad s'ennuyait bien sûr il ne voulait pas le voir mais Yvan venait tout les jours à la même heure du moins c'était ce que pensait Vlad n'ayant rien pour savoir.

Les semaines passèrent toujours pas d'Yvan en vu, Vlad commença à perdre patience, pourquoi il ne venait pas, était-il mort? Et la faim prenait au ventre le prisonnier, que c'était-il passé? Alors que le vampire était sur son lit à regarder le plafond il entendit du bruit ce levant comme remplie d'un espoir morbide regarda la porte mais rien, il se recoucha sur le lit.

Et si Yvan n'avait jamais existé, si tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, s'il allait mourir ici comme ça sans rien, n'y personnes.

Pourquoi pourtant l'image de cet homme sadique lui traversa l'esprit, pourquoi sa voix, son odeur, le goût subtile de son sang était ancré dans la mémoire de Vlad. Il ne pouvait l'avoir inventer cela n'était pas possible, impensable même, mais alors pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvrait pas?

"Yvan" Fit Vlad d'une voix cassante comme si la peur et la tristesse s'était mélangé à elle

"Yvan je t'en pris" dit-il encore et encore comme si ces mots ferai apparaître l'homme qui ne venait pas, le vampire sentit la faim l'envahir qu'il se mordit le poignet pour se nourrir de son propre sang.

Puis après avoir bu son propre sang Vlad resta sur le lit et les jours passèrent encore si bien que trois mois était passé sans qu'Yvan ne vienne le voir, sans même un signe de sa présence, Vlad se dit qu'il n'avait plus à ce battre et se laissa aller sur ce lit, dans cette pièce.

Puis remarquant la porte, il se leva alors et alla vers elle, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plutôt, son coeur bien que mort tambourina dans sa poitrine et il ouvrit la porte.

Pour retomber sur la même pièce, cette chambre avec ce lit, cette fenêtre, juste cette pièce maudite . C'était un cauchemar, impossible autrement, comment cela ce pouvait-il autrement? Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua la porte au même endroit, il y alla et elle s'ouvrit sur la même pièce.

Il n'en pouvait plus à quoi bon ce battre, à quoi bon de toute manière il n'avait pas la force de quoique ce soit qu'il se laissa tomber sur le lit pour accepter la mort.

Alors que Vlad ce laissa mourir sur le lit, la porte s'ouvrit sur Yvan qui eu un sourire sur ses fines lèvres, il s'approcha du lit et regarda sa victime avec satisfaction. Puis après une telle contemplation il se mit sur le lit et fit couler du sang sur les lèvres du vampire qui lécha le tout du bout de sa langue d'un geste lent. Yvan sourit et recommença cela plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Vlad ouvre les yeux et le regarde sans le voir

"Bonsoir mon prince" Murmura Yvan tout en donnant son sang à Vlad, qui se leva brusquement en regardant Yvan comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, il essuya ses lèvres en fixant son bourreau, ce qui fit rire Yvan

"Aurais-je quelque chose sur mon visage?" demanda t-il en touchant celui-ci d'un geste de la main

"Tu existe, tu existe, tu existe" répéta Vlad en le regardant comme si cela ne se pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était une hallucination et rien d'autre

Yvan éclata de rire, un rire guttural sans la moindre parcelle de joie, un rire sans émotion et glacial, il avança sa main et prit Vlad en le tirant vers lui, puis il lui mordit la lèvre et murmura

"Je suis réel mais c'était si drôle de te te voir ainsi pendant ces trois mois, j'ai adoré te voir devenir fou mon prince mais je ne veux pas ta mort, loin de là, je ne désire qu'une chose ta souffrance"

Le vampire en question laissa une larme tomber sur ses joues tout en repoussant Yvan

"Vas-t-en laisse moi, laisse moi Yvan"

C'est alors que le nommé Yvan se leva "Bien si c'est que tu veux" Il allait quitté la pièce quand Vlad lui prit la main et sans rien dire le regarda, le regarda avec peur

"Je reste ne t'inquiète pas savoir que tu es à moi, que tu as besoin de moi me rend ravi mon vampire"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Quand la souris se prend pour le chat

Alors qu'Yvan reprit son petit jeu avec Vlad en le gardant pour lui et en vie grâce à son propre sang, il ne remarqua pas que faisant cela il donnait de la force à son prisonnier qui bientôt sentit en lui le changement, il se senti bien plus puissant qu'avant mais il garda cela pour lui.

Comme tout les jours Yvan entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit avec un petit sourire amusé

"Toujours dans ton coin mon vampire" Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs poivre-sel tout en s'approchant de Vlad pour lui tendre son bras

"Qui te dis que je reste tout le temps dans mon coin" Il prit le bras et le lécha avec envie puis il enfonça ses crocs avec force ce qui étonna son geôlier

"Vlad moins fort tu va me casser le bras" Mais le vampire n'écoutait pas, bien au contraire il l'avait sentit la faiblesse d'Yvan, et il en profita pour tourner la situation à son avantage.

Plaquant son gardien sur le lit pour être au-dessus de lui un regard dur, puis il eu un sourire et enfonça ses crocs cette fois dans la nuque de celui-ci, qui gémit de douleur en sentant son sang couler dans la gorge de sa victime, mais c'était lui maintenant la victime de Vlad, lui la souris entre les pattes du chat.

Puis Vlad arrêta alors de mordre Yvan en se léchant les lèvres tout en souriant amusé

"On dirai le méchant est devenu la victime mon petit Yvan, maintenant c'est moi qui décide et toi qui obéis, mais avant je m'ennuis ici il faudrait peut-être que je sorte, j'ai besoin de marcher un peu

"Tu crois " Yvan se leva et prit Vlad part les cheveux pour le jeter contre le mur "Qu'il suffit que tu bois mon sang pour que je sois faible Vlad, tu te moque de moi"

Il eu un léger rire froid en quittant la pièce mais juste avant il affirma

"Je dois te tenir en laisse mon petit prince"

Vlad cru être devenu plus fort au fil des jours si bien qu'alors qu'Yvan était venu pour lui donner sa dose de sang, le prince décida qu'il était temps de se rebeller pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Il attendit que son geôlier s'approche de lui pour lui sauter dessus

"Et maintenant qui domine qui?" Fit Vlad en le regardant avec un léger sourire

"Vlad lâche moi" Ordonna d'une voix posé Yvan en soutenant le regard de son prisonnier, il lui fit même un sourire provocateur.

Vlad ne lâcha pas prise pour autant il passa même sa langue sur le cou de son bourreau en le regardant, ce qui fit frémir l'autre homme toujours bloqué, puis alors que le prince se pencha pour mordre Yvan mais la situation changea le poivre-sel tourna la situation à son avantage et voilà que Vlad fut en -dessous, il se mit à se débattre mais Yvan lui plaqua les mains au-dessus de la tête

"Chut tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser faire" Yvan se blessa volontairement la gorge pour que son sang coule sur le visage de son jouet, il eu un léger sourire et quand son sang tomba sur les lèvres

"Hm!" Vlad ce pourlécha avec envie les lèvres.

Pendant qu'Yvan eu un rire froid, puis il se baissa et lui lécha les lèvres, et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion ce qui choqua Vlad, il bougea pour enlever Yvan de lui, mais celui-ci ne fit rien, il joua avec la langue de son prisonnier tout en lui tenant les bras, quand il arrêta enfin le baiser.

"Tu veux toujours prendre le dessus sur moi Vlad?" Demanda Yvan

"Salaud comment oses-tu? Je suis un homme" *répondit Vlad

"Oh! Mais cela ne me pose nullement un soucis, de toute manière tu es à moi, oui mon beau vampire personne d'autre ne viendra te nourrir et t'embrasser comme je le fais" Yvan se pencha et murmura "J'en ai rien à faire de la femme que tu as tué en réalité, je t'ai toujours désiré"

Puis il se leva et s'approcha de la porte

"Lèves-toi tu va sortir un peu"


	5. Chapter 5

_Suite du chapitre 4_

Vlad ouvrit alors grand les yeux, il allait pouvoir sortir, son coeur se mit à battre rapidement sous cet aveux, est-ce qu'Yvan allez le libérer? Ou bien est-ce un mensonge pour encore mieux le contrôler, le jeune vampire ne savait plus quoi en penser, il était complètement perdu et n'avait même pas réussi à le repousser quand Yvan l'eu mordu avec une étrange passion, la main d'Yvan se posa sur le bras du prince qui doucement le prit nouveau contre lui, ses lèvres vinrent contre les siennes mais le prisonnier le repoussa

"Non"

Dit-il d'une voix trouble en posant une main sur le torse nu de son bourreau, Yvan eu un sourire amusé en le laissant faire, il savait que plus il jouerai avec le jeune vampire, plus celui-ci serai à lui bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurai voulu

"Non, pourtant avant tu semblais aimer que je t'embrasse Vlad, serais-tu timide?"

Fit Yvan d'une voix légèrement moqueuse en posant sa main sur le dos du vampire et caressant doucement celui-ci avec douceur et sensibilité, Vlad eu un frisson

"Yvan je t'en pris arrête de me toucher comme ça, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, je n'ai pas répondu au baiser"

Il y avait répondu, il le savait mais pourtant l'homme, Vlad se refusa de l'admettre et puis pourquoi son bourreau était-il vêtu d'un simple peignoir, pourquoi pour une sortie n'avait-il rien mit d'autre, son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine si vite qu'il cru en suffoquer, c'était un mensonge, jamais Yvan ne le laisserai partir, ou même un peu sortir, une larme tomba sur sa joue, lui un prince qui avait fait trembler bien des ennemis était entrain de pleurer.

Yvan le remarqua et lécha avec envie en caressant avec douceur du pouce ses lèvres

"Vlad pourquoi tu pleure? Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de te mentir, te faire du mal je le peux mais te mentir jamais, tu vas un peu sortir de ta chambre"

"Alors pourquoi tu es nu?"

Vlad détourna le regard en ayant prononcer ses paroles, il se maudit car cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait regarder de près, ce petit mouvement de tête fit sourire Yvan qui lui murmura au creux de l'oreille d'une voix suave

"Je t'ai dis de la chambre mais jamais de la demeure Vlad, tu vois je ne te mens pas, et comme ça tu as remarqué que son mon peignoir je n'ai rien , tu aime donc me regarder ?"

Un rire moqueur se fit entendre dans la chambre

"Aller vient tu vas pouvoir marcher un peu dans le salon et manger avec moi dans la grande salle à manger"

Yvan poussa Vlad hors de la chambre, celui-ci eu un haut le coeur qu'il cru mourir sur place, il n'avait jamais quitté son château en Roumanie


	6. Chapitre 6

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" Le vampire regarda Yvan avec stupeur tout ceux temps il n'avait pas quitté sa demeure , il recula loin d'Yvan en le fixant froidement avec dégoût même, Yvan ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son regard était triste comme si un adieu allez se produire

"Où est mon peuple, pourquoi suis-je ici?" Vlad ne compris rien de ce qui se passait ici, il était perdu comme si on venait de le sortir d'un horrible cauchemar, Yvan s'avança alors et le prit contre lui en le serrant dans ses bras, une larme coula sur le cou et le visage du vampire

"Je vous déteste, mais je vous aime aussi" Murmura celui-ci en tenant toujours contre lui Vlad qui se figea sur place à ses mots, ces mots qu'il ne lui pardonnerai jamais

"Mais il est temps pour vous de revenir parmi les vôtres mon prince"

Le prince roumain n'y comprit rien à ses paroles, revenir, revenir mais où ? Il le repoussa et le regarda étonné de le voir pleurer quand une voix l'appela, lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux. Yvan le lâcha et recula

"Qu'est-ce cela veut dire Yvan?" Le prince le regarda avec colère, se qui fit baiser les yeux de son bourreau, la voix se fit plus forte, comme si maintenant elle était à côté

" _Mon prince je vous en supplie ouvrait les yeux_ ". Vlad se tenait la tête, prit d'une fulgurante douleur, il lança un regard à son bourreau comme pour que celui-ci s'explique, mais rien, rien Yvan restait debout le regard remplie de cette douloureuse triste qui le prenait. La douleur étant de plus en plus insupportable Vlad perdit alors connaissance

...

Se réveillant dans sa chambre, il vit faiblement son épouse et d'autres membres autour de lui, sa bien-aimée lui souriait pendant que médecins s'activèrent autour de son lit, levant sa tête il regarda autour de lui

"Hum!" Fit-il comme pour essayer de parler un peu "Que...met-il... arrivé?" articula alors Vlad tant bien que mal

"Vous avez été empoisonné majesté mais que Ciel se fasse vous voilà sauvé" Répondit un des médecins en venant lui apporter un peu d'eau, celui-ci prit alors l'eau en bu un peu

"Je vois" Il posa le verre sur la table de chevet, souriant à son épouse "Je vais bien mon amour" Il lui caressa les cheveux, quand son regard croisa celui d'Yvan qui lui souriait

Un rêve tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, pourtant son coeur se serra quand Yvan quitta la pièce pour aller annoncer que le prince était sauver

Est-ce seulement qu'un rêve?


End file.
